Twilight Stars
by Amaterasu1969
Summary: Kouka Kingdom is running out of time. Soo-Won forges an alliance with a far-away empire through an arranged marriage, and Yona struggles to find forgiveness in her heart. As two princesses journey to find their destiny, can broken ties be mended before Kouka and the continent completely falls? [HakxYona] [Soo-WonxOC] [A dash of Soo-WonxYona]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark haired Emperor sat on a throne of wood and gold, his imperious eyes sweeping the throne room and the advisers before him. He heard their incessant buzz, like that of bees, as they talked among themselves regarding the move he would soon make. He had lost count of the number of times they had implored him to reconsider his decision, but he was the Emperor of Shinra Empire, and his mind was set.

"Your Grace, we beg you to reconsider," one of his advisers said, as he kowtowed before the throne. "The Princess Takiko is well loved throughout the empire, and she is the guardian of the—"

"Silence." He felt satisfied as the room went quiet at once. "We have watched our neighbors closely throughout the years, have we not? The Northern Kai empire is divided, and is of no threat, as is Southern Kai. Xing has been inconsequential, divided between two princesses. And Sei…" He made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"For a decade, Kouka Kingdom has been ruled over by a coward of a king," he continued. "Kouka was nothing more than an ant its neighbors could crush at a moment's notice. However, with the recent death of its King Il, and the reign of its current King Soo-Won, Kouka has waged wars, and won them all."

"Within a few months of his reign, the new king has taken Southern Kai under his thumb, and has turned Sei into Kouka's vassal state." He paused. "Our spies in Xing report that the princess Tao plans on handing over her country to King Soo-Won as a vassal state as well. Her sister, of course, is not fond of this plan."

An unease began to rise in the room as his advisers glanced uneasily at one another. "Surely, your Grace, you aren't considering that upstart king as a threat?" one of them said.

The Emperor of Shinra rose from his seat. "Oh, I do consider King Soo-Won a threat. He has managed to accomplish much in less than a year of his reign. I am quite impressed."

The room began buzzing again, and another adviser spoke up. "But sire, our armies far outnumber Kouka's—"

"Outnumber Kouka's, yes," the king sad. He narrowed his eyes. "But should King Soo-Won rally Xing, Sei, and Southern Kai to him, he will be a force this continent has never seen before. Not even King Hiryuu had the potential to muster such an army."

"Sire, this is entirely conjecture," the persistent adviser said. "King Soo-Won is a greenhorn. Our princess—"

"Only a fool underestimates his opponent," the Emperor snapped. "You call the King of Kouka a greenhorn, but what a frightening person he will be when he gains more experience, and allies. I have already sent emissaries to Kouka Kingdom, and the princess Takiko has accepted the proposal."

"But who will be our new guardian?" the advisers asked.

"My sister will take my place."

The room went quiet as all eyes turned to the grand doors. A young woman of seventeen stood there. Her expression was solemn. She strode into the room, and stopped before her brother's throne. She turned to face his advisers.

"I have been Shinra's guardian for most of my life," she continued. "I live for my country and my brother. Whatever his commands, I will carry out. Therefore, I will go to Kouka Kingdom to offer an alliance with King Soo-Won as his bride."

* * *

"What about An Lili?" General Geun-Tae asked. "She's a good woman. She's obedient, yet strong. And quite tenacious. I'm sure she will make a good wife for the king." General Joon-Gi nodded his approval, his expression serene.

Soo-Won's eyebrow twitched. The only thing he agreed with General Geun-Tae on Lili was her strength. In his opinion, Lili's tenacity was a euphemism for her stubbornness, which, he supposed, was also one of her strong traits. He gave himself a mental kick as he glanced around at his five generals.

For a time, he thought he could escape the inevitable fate of finding himself a wife. His generals had dropped the subject after they had rescued Lili from Sei. However, with the arrival of the emissaries from the Shinra Empire, finding the king a bride was suddenly of tantamount importance to all five generals. Even Joo-Doh.

"An alliance with Shinra will be very beneficial to Kouka," General Kyo-Ga said, not bother to hide his exasperation with the stubborn Earth general.

"If we rely on foreigners, our strength will grow weak," Geun-Tae said, making a fist. "Besides, what do we know of the Shinra? Even farther than Northern Kai, we rarely get news of Shinra. The only thing we know is that their armies are strong."

"Their people also possess great strength," Kye-Sook spoke up. "It is said that when a Shinra babe is able to crawl, they are placed in a room full of weapons. The first weapon they crawl towards will be their companion for life."

"And you believe gossip?" Geun-Tae scoffed. Kye-Sook glared.

"This matter," General Joo-Doh spoke up. "Should be resolved by the king."

All eyes suddenly turned towards Soo-Won, who blinked slowly at them. For a moment, he resembled a bewildered owl. "Me?" he said, surprised. His cheeks were flushed.

"Your highness, your future queen deserves some serious thought," Geun-Tae said. "Besides, the Shinra could send us an ugly hag to be your queen, do you really want to spend your nights with someone like that? At least Lili is beautiful!"

For a moment, Soo-Won pictured Lili rolling around on the floor of her room had she heard Geun-Tae's comment. He shook his head. "Exactly!" Geun-Tae said, misinterpreting the gesture.

"Or maybe," Joo-Doh said quietly, "the king wants the passerby lady he was fooling around with in Awa."

Soo-Won's eyes widened as he remembered the way he had pulled Yona towards him that day in Awa. It had seemed so long ago now. And yet the incident was still fresh in his mind. He remembered the way she had looked at him with shocked eyes. He remembered his own disbelief at seeing her alive and well. He recalled the way she had trembled in his arms beneath his cloak. Remembered how she tried to draw his own sword from its sheath. He shook his head vigorously. "General Joo-Doh, it wasn't like that!" he said quickly.

"You know," the General of the Wind Tribe, Tae-Woo, said, "I do notice the king becomes very flustered when we talk about that lady from Awa."

"No!" Soo-Won said. He felt his face grow hot. "It's nothing like that at all." He let out a loud breath and closed his eyes. He held up a hand for silence, and when he opened his eyes, there was no sign of the bewildered owl from earlier. His gaze was sharp, like that of his falcon, Gulfan.

"The emissaries from Shinra have informed me that their princess is willing to make this alliance," Soo-Won said, his eyes grave. "We are running out of time, and an alliance with the Shinra will indeed aid us in battle."

"Are you saying you're going to accept an arranged marriage like this?" Geun-Tae said, exasperated.

Kyo-Ga glared at the Earth general. "And forcing An Lili on the king isn't an arranged marriage?"

"At least Lili is of Kouka,"Joon-Gi said quietly.

Soo-Won shook his head. "From the very moment the emissaries came to me with their proposal, I already made up my mind to accept," he said quietly. "I only wondered how my generals would react."

"Is that okay with you, then?" Geun-Tae said. "If you want, we can go look for that passerby lady. At least you had an attraction to her, right?"

Soo-Won's eyes bore into the Earth general's. "From the very beginning, General Geun-Tae," he said calmly, "even before I was king, my heart was no longer my own." The color of the dawn sky flashed before his eyes and he shook his head. "It can never be my own."

* * *

 **I only just found out about Akatsuki no Yona, and I have to say I am quite hooked. I've just come back from a very long hiatus, and had initially planned on finishing my other story, "The Reincarnation of Miko Midoriko", but this particular chapter just wanted to be written.**

 **I hope this prologue was okay. It is quite short. I normally do around 20 pages or so, but I was thinking I might be able to update more regularly if I did shorter chapters.**

 **And yes, this story has an OC in it. But I usually don't keep the spotlight on my OCs, as I find it to be such a waste of canon material. Yona and the gang will make their appearance in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**

 **Ja-Ne!**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Note: With regards to the timeline, I've chosen to follow the manga to an extent. This follows chapter 130 of the manga, right after princess Tao's mansion burns to the ground. I'll be deviating from the main plot from here on out. Thank you!**

 **I own nothing in this story except the plot and the OCs.**

 **Chapter I : The Hunt Begins  
**

* * *

"The stars are shining brightly tonight," Yona murmured.

Hak glanced sideways at her. The two were standing outside of the cave they had taken refuge in. Behind them, Hak could hear the sounds of their companions talking loudly. Algira was particularly boisterous as he played with his kittens.

"I've never asked you this, but what are you planning to do?" Hak asked. Yona glanced at him. "About Princess Tao's request. She wants you to relay her message on to Soo-Won." His jaw clenched. Even now, he couldn't say Soo-Won's name without feeling both betrayed and enraged.

Yona glanced up at the skies again. Princess Tao's men had brought her and her friends into Xing at the former's request. The princess planned on making Xing a vassal state of Kouka; however, princess Tao's sister, princess Kouren, wouldn't hear of it.

"I can't say whether or not her decision is the right one," Yona murmured. "Princess Tao is willing to surrender the pride of her nation so her people can live—if Soo-Won chose to invade Xing. Princess Kouren wants to fight for their kingdom, even though it might mean death to many of their people."

"I'm not asking about them," Hak said. "I'm asking about you."

Yona clenched her fists. She had once told Lili that she wanted to understand Soo-Won, to know what his motives were. There was a part of her that refused to believe that the sweet and kind boy of her childhood was gone for good, that it had all been a lie. She wanted to understand him, yes…

But could she forgive him?

"I…do not think Soo-Won is a bad king," she said slowly. She thought of what he had done for Kouka so far—he had made the country strong, united the five tribes, even managed to make Sei a vassal nation. "I think he will listen to princess Tao's request."

Hak studied her. The sight of her under the starlight made his heart clench, but the sadness in her eyes also made him angry. Would that sadness never go away? _I don't know your reasons, Soo-Won_ , he thought. _But as long as Yona can never smile from her heart, I can never forgive you._

* * *

The koi fish swam lazily in the pond at his feet. Soo-Won studied them intently. For a moment, he envied how carefree a life they must lead. A simple life, one without problems, without betrayals, without pain.

"There you are!" Soo-Won glanced behind him. Lili was standing a few feet away from him, her hands on her hips, her two guards Ayura and Tetora by her side.

"Ah, Lady Lili, you shouldn't address the King so informally!" Tetora said, visibly distressed.

"It's all right," Soo-Won reassured as he smiled at them. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Lili?"

 _His face really is like tofu,_ Lili thought. Ayura gently nudged her foot as though she could read her mistress's mind.

"Ayura, Tetora," Lili said. Both her friends bowed, before taking their leave.

 _Please don't do anything rash, Lady Lili!_ they both thought.

Soo-Won raised his brows questioningly as Lili approached. To his surprise, she sat on the edge of the pond, watching the koi fish swim lazily under the waters. "I heard that your fiancée will be coming today," Lili said quietly, staring at the fish.

"Ah." Soo-Won sat down beside her. "Yes, she is. The captain of her guard sent word yesterday."

"What's she like?" Lili asked, glancing up at him. "Is she pretty? Is she kind? Is she stubborn?"

Soo-Won shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Lili made a face at him. "She's going to be your wife!" she huffed. "Aren't men supposed to find out what kind of woman they're going to be marrying?"

Soo-Won raised his hands, as though to shield himself from her indignation. "I…"

Lili made a dismissive noise. "At the very least, do you think you might love her?" In all honesty, Lili was driven to ask for Yona's sake. She knew her friend loved Soo-Won, felt that she still did.

Soo-Won suddenly looked embarrassed. "I honestly don't know," he admitted. "I've…never had any experience with romance at all."

Lili frowned at him. There was a look in his eyes that made her think he was lying. "So, you've never loved anyone before? Isn't there anyone you like?"

"Well…I like people," Soo-Won said, almost sheepishly.

Lili threw up her hands in exasperation. "You're hopeless!" she declared as she stood. She marched off, but stopped in her tracks. She glanced behind her. Soo-Won had stood and was looking at her with a clueless expression on his pillowy tofu-like face. She wanted to ask him outright, but he had warned her about saying _her_ name within the palace walls. Ah, well, she was An Lili—when had she ever listened?

"Didn't you love Yona?"

Soo-Won's eyes widened with unconcealed shock. What was that look Lili saw in his eyes? Regret? Pain? Both? Or was she imagining it? There was no sound between them but the rushing of the wind and the rippling of water, and she wished he would say something. Maybe she had gone too far?

Soo-Won opened his mouth, but before he could say something, a loud voice boomed from behind them.

"Your highness!"

Lili and Soo-Won jumped, and turned towards the edge of the pond. Lili's eyes widened in surprise, and her face visibly reddened. A man stood glaring at them both. He had short dark hair, and a scar on his right cheek. He made no effort to hide his displeasure at the king, whom he had been trying to find for the past hour.

 _He's…hot!_ Lili thought.

"Ah, General Joo-doh," Soo-Won said, grinning at him.

"Your highness! I've been looking for you for an hour now!" Joo-doh snapped. Catching sight of Lili, he composed himself. "Lady Lili," he greeted, but turned his glare back to Soo-Won.

 _He called me Lady Lili,_ Lili thought. "General Joo-doh," she said demurely, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I trust you're doing well?"

Soo-Won blinked at her, once again looking like a bewildered owl. He glanced from her to Joo-doh, and suddenly remembered the kind of men she preferred. _That's why she's so modest all of a sudden,_ he thought.

"I'm well, thank you," Joo-doh said gruffly, barely able to conceal his impatience. He turned back to Soo-Won, who was still staring at Lili with a dumbstruck expression.

"General Joo-doh—" Soo-Won began.

"Don't General Joo-doh me!" the general snapped, and a large sweat-drop formed on Soo-Won's forehead. "I've been looking for you for an hour now! The captain of princess Takiko's guard has sent word—they're nearing the city gates."

* * *

Soo-Won stood on the steps of the palace, his green eyes sweeping the crowd before him, composed mostly of his officials and soldiers. On either side of him stood the generals of the five tribes of Kouka, as well as elder Mundok. He wore robes of gold, and upon his head gleamed the crown of Kouka. They had gathered at the palace courtyard to welcome the princess from Shinra—his future bride.

His mind, however, was elsewhere.

He thought back to the question Lili had unexpectedly thrown at him. _Don't you love Yona?_

Soo-Won closed his eyes as the gates of the palace opened. _No,_ he thought. _When this crown was placed upon my head, I vowed I will no longer doubt myself. There are greater things to worry about than such matters._ He opened his eyes and glanced up at the sky. "You are a cruel person, uncle Il," he said quietly.

He turned his gaze towards the palace gates as the emissaries from Shinra entered. Seven soldiers on mounted horses were the first to arrive. Six of them bore the banners of the crest of the Sairou clan, Shinra's current ruling family—a purple chrysanthemum within a circle.

Soo-Won studied the seven approaching soldiers closely. He was surprised to find that they were all women in armor. The woman in the middle, whose horse approached first, caught his eye. She wore no armor, and bore no banner. Instead, she wore purple robes bound by a red sash, with riding boots. On her back was strapped a guandao. Though she looked to be younger than him, her expression was stern.

He turned his attention to the other soldiers who followed the first seven. He estimated it was a company of around eighty soldiers. Considering how he'd heard that the Emperor of Shinra doted on his younger sister, he had expected more. But then again, he had heard the Shinra soldiers were highly skilled. He would have to see for himself. His eyes moved beyond the company of soldiers, expecting to see the princess's palanquin, but to his surprise, there was none.

"Where is the princess?" General Kyo-ga murmured beside him.

Ignoring him, Soo-Won addressed the company of soldiers before him. "I bid you welcome to the Kingdom of Kouka," he said, taking a step forward. "Allow me to extend to you the warm hand of friendship and hospitality, and may our two kingdoms prosper under the eyes of the gods."

"And we accept your welcome." Soo-Won turned his eyes to the woman at the head of the first seven soldiers. She dismounted her horse and bowed low to him. Soo-Won studied her closely. Half of her dark hair was pulled back by a ribbon, the other half fell down to her back. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown with an expression he could not read.

"I am Shuhei Mariko, the captain of Princess Takiko's personal guard," she announced.

"And where, may I ask," Soo-Won interjected, "is the princess?"

Shuhei Mariko smiled. "The princess will only appear once she knows what kind of person the King of Kouka is."

The officials of Kouka began muttering among themselves. They didn't bother to hide their indignation at the slight to their king. Beside him, Soo-won could feel the generals tense. "Was it not the Shinra Empire that sought this alliance?" he asked pleasantly.

"Indeed!" Mariko said, her smile widening. "The Emperor is most eager for this alliance. However, the princess has a mind of her own regarding such matters."

Soo-won narrowed his eyes at her. "I suppose that is a matter to be discussed in private," he said.

* * *

"You're saying the princess wants to see what kind of person the king is?" General Geun-tae said, exasperated. A vein visibly twitched in his right temple as he glared at Shuhei Mariko across the table. She calmly sipped her tea, and smiled at him.

"Kouka has quite delicious tea," she said.

Soo-Won stared at her, and she glanced towards him. She smiled. "Even though she has already accepted the proposal, she still wishes to know what sort of person she will be marrying."

"Don't you think she would know what sort of person he was, if _she were actually here_?" Geun-tae said impatiently.

"Oh, she will know," Mariko said. "I am the princess's confidante, and the Emperor's right hand, after all. What I see, I will report to my princess. And yes, General Geun-tae, I give very detailed reports."

"You Shinra women are impossible," Geun-tae said, sighing.

"Now, now, General Geun-tae," Soo-won said, smiling at him. "I am certain the princess of Shinra has her personal reasons. I, too, wish to know what sort of person she is, after all." He turned back to Mariko. "I am certain Shuhei Mariko can tell me about the princess, yes?"

"I can," Mariko mused. "But I think you will find out better when you meet her, your majesty."

"Tell me, where is the princess at this moment?" General Joo-doh said. "The Emperor sent word that she and her guard have left, and yet here you are with no princess. Did you leave her somewhere else?"

"She is in Kouka, actually," Mariko said. The generals stared at her. "We arrived at the seaport of capital Saika a week prior. The princess wished to see more of the country she would be allying Shinra with. She left the guard three days ago. Where she is, I am not so certain."

"Some captain of the guard you are!" Elder Mundok snapped. "You're saying you left your princess to explore a foreign land on her own? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Mariko's gaze sharpened. "The princess is quite proficient with her bonded weapon. I pity the bandits that try to accost her."

"Just because one is skilled with a weapon does not mean one can't be killed!" General Kyo-ga said. "If you had indeed arrived at Capital Saika, as leader of the Fire Tribe, I heard nothing of it. Besides, some areas in Saika are festering with bandits. The princess will be in danger."

"It seems," Soo-won said, "that the princess wants me to come and find her, isn't that right, Shuhei Mariko?"

Mariko's smile was almost amused. "You do seem to understand our princess somewhat, King Soo-won."

The generals stared at one another. "That is a bit unorthodox," General Joon-gi murmured, just loud enough for Mariko to hear.

"It's preposterous," Geun-tae huffed. "The king has better things to do than look for a rebellious princess."

Mariko glared at him, and he glared right back. "It's all right, General Geun-tae," Soo-won said amicably. "Kye-sook can take care of any official business while I am away. Unlike my previous journey, this will not take long. I can find the princess in three days."

Everyone stared at him, an expression of disbelief and amazement on their faces. Even Shuhei Mariko looked taken-aback. "Three days?" she said, raising her brows. "The lands of the Fire Tribe are quite vast, your majesty."

"Oh, I am aware," Soo-won said cheerfully. "Your princess shouldn't be too difficult to find. Shall we make it two days?"

Mariko stared at him. There was an almost calculating look on her face. "All right, then, three days," she said, smiling. "If you can."

"You should address the king with more respect," Kyo-ga spoke up.

Mariko bowed her head. "If you can, your majesty," she amended.

"General Joo-doh," Soo-won said, turning to the sky general. "Make the necessary preparations. We will leave as soon as dawn comes."

"As you wish," Joo-doh said stiffly. As much as he wanted to shoot down the King's plan, he knew it was useless. Besides, his master was always right when it came to certain things.

General Geun-tae let out an exasperated breath as he sat leaned back in his seat. "This princess seems to be more trouble than she's worth," he muttered, and Mariko glared at him.

"On the contraire, General Geun-tae," Soo-won said. "I think she might be an interesting person."

"May I ask, your highness," Mariko said, not bothering to hide the skepticism in her voice. "What makes you think you can find her in three days?"

Soo-won smiled at her, and she stiffened. It was a different smile from earlier—it reminded her of a falcon about to swoop in on its prey. "With all due respect," he said quietly. "I consider myself a very good hunter."

* * *

"Once again, thank you for your time in coming here," Princess Tao said. She smiled at Yona and her group before turning to Vold. "Vold, please ensure that they return safely to Kouka kingdom at all costs." She turned back to Yona. "I sincerely apologize for having dragged you into Xing's problems."

"Please don't trouble yourself too much about it, princess Tao," Yona said politely.

Princess Tao smiled sadly. "I am a rather foolish princess," she said. Algira looked as though he was about to protest, but she cut him off. "I should not have involved you in any of this. Rest assured, I do not think my sister will do you any harm."

"I do not think you're a foolish princess," Yona said. Something in the tone of her voice made Hak and the other dragons stare at her. "I think it's admirable that you set aside pride for the love of your people, princess Tao."

She paused, and then smiled. "This is why I will accept your request."

"But, Yona," Kija and the others said.

Yona raised a hand and they fell silent "On your behalf, princess Tao, I will go to Hiryuu castle and convey your message to King Soo-won."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter! And ah, yes, I do find the idea of Lili and Joo-doh rather cute—he does seem to fit her criteria in men, after all. But as to whether or not they end up in this story remains to be seen ; )**

 **Also, thank you for reviewing this story! Please do review again!**


	3. A Game of Swords

**Chapter II: A Game of Swords**

"Your majesty, do you think this is a good idea?" Soo-won had lost count of the number of times General Joo-doh had asked him the question this morning, and his answer was always the same.

"Why, yes, General Joo-doh," he said, smiling pleasantly at the disgruntled general. Joo-doh was riding beside him. On his other side, rode Shuhei Mariko, who was looking up at the dawn sky with a faraway look in her eyes. Behind them rode some members of Soo-won's guard and the six guards that came with Mariko.

Joo-doh sighed. "Don't be so down, General Joo-doh," Soo-won went on. "After all, we're doing this to find princess Takiko." He adjusted the cloak he wore and grinned at his flustered General.

A vein visibly twitched in Joo-doh's temple. "With all due respect, your majesty, this would be faster if we took all those soldiers they brought with them."

"I'm sorry, General Joo-doh," Mariko said from across Soo-won. "The company of soldiers that accompanied us yesterday will be leaving for Shinra this morning."

Joo-doh looked as though he wanted to say something, but shook his head. He addressed Soo-won again. "Your majesty, can you really find the princess in three days?" he asked. "We have just left the city after all. It will take us several days to get to the seaport of the Fire Tribe alone."

"General Joo-doh," Soo-won said. He suddenly turned to Joo-doh and gave him an almost mischievous smile. "Trust me. I can find her in three days. Maybe even two." Joo-doh scoffed before turning to the reins of his horse.

At that moment, a loud screech filled the air. They looked up just as Gulfan soared towards them. Soo-won smiled as the falcon alighted gently on his shoulder, his great wings brushing his master's head.

"He's very well trained," Mariko spoke up. Her eyes were fixed on Gulfan. Compared to yesterday, she seemed much more at ease, and there was an almost gentle look in her eyes as she regarded the falcon. "Did you have him young?"

"I found him when he was still a fledgling," Soo-won said, giving the captain a carefree grin. "He had been abandoned, it seemed. I couldn't ignore him, so a friend and I raised him." He frowned as he thought of how he and Hak had found Gulfan. It had been a rainy day, he recalled. It had been he who had heard the fledgling's pitiful cries. Hak had suggested they train the falcon together. Gulfan, however, seemed to have been more taken with Soo-won that he had with Hak, often nipping the latter when he got hungry.

Once, it was a pleasant memory.

Mariko blinked at him, oblivious to the king's heavy silence. She smirked. "You sound like his mother," she commented cheerfully.

Soo-won gaped at her. "Hey!" Joo-doh snapped. "You're only a captain, have some respect for the king!"

"Forgive me, your majesty," Mariko said apologetically. She smiled at Joo-doh. "I have been with the princess for a very long time—she encouraged us to speak our minds out. She says that one's subordinates are always in a good position to lecture their masters."

"The Shinra have queer customs," Joo-doh said, sighing loudly.

Soo-won placed a finger on his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh," he said, turning to Joo-doh with wide eyes. "General Joo-doh, is that why you're always trying to lecture me? It's your subtle way of saying you care about my well-being?"

Joo-doh twitched. "This is why people don't take you seriously sometimes!" Joo-doh snapped, leaning across his horse to glare at the young king. "As the General of the Sky Tribe, it's my duty to see to it that you're doing your job right!"

"Why, then I thank you, General." Soo-won's smile was almost innocent, but Joo-doh knew better.

"And you say the Shinra have queer customs," Mariko said, grinning.

 **. . .**

It was high noon when they decided to stop underneath the wide branches of a tree to rest. Joo-doh watched, a bit surprised, as the king helped Shuhei Mariko off her horse. The general frowned as he watched the captain of Princess Takiko's guard. She had been rather abrupt yesterday, and even somewhat cold. Though she still looked stern, he thought he could sense an expression of ease on her face as she turned to her fellow guards.

"A queer woman," Joo-doh muttered.

"What was that, General Joo-doh?" A voice from behind him suddenly said. Joo-doh nearly jumped as he spun around to find the king behind him. "Stop appearing like a ghost when you please!" he snapped.

Soo-won blinked. "Ah, I apologize, General Joo-doh," he said. "But I do agree, I find Shuhei Mariko an interesting person."

"You've said that already," Joo-doh said, sighing. He quickly switched the topic. "Your majesty, how are you going to find Princess Takiko?"

"Oh, we'll find her eventually, General Joo-doh," Soo-won replied as he turned to princess Takiko's guards.

Joo-doh sighed. Really, what sort of answer was he expecting? It was not that he doubted the king—quite the opposite, Joo-doh considered the king peerless when it came to strategy, tactics and warfare. He also knew that the king could hold his own against the Thunder Beast of Kouka. Despite the king's skill with his sword, it was his cunning that made him a truly formidable enemy, a master Joo-doh served with utmost loyalty, and a king that would protect the kingdom. But…

 _It's that carefree attitude of his!_ the Sky General thought. People who did not know the king had a tendency of looking down on him because of his easygoing nature, and even his pale skin and delicate features. He supposed it gave the king an advantage when it came to dealing with adversaries, however what of people from different countries?

Joo-doh glanced towards Shuhei Mariko and the rest of princess Takiko's guards. Though they were all women, they were silent as men, and just as severe. They seemed to radiate a quiet strength that commanded respect. The king, however—how would foreigners see the king?

He shifted his gaze to the king. Soo-won stood together with Mariko a little apart from the group. Both were looking out towards the rice fields before them, and were engaged in conversation.

Joo-doh sighed inaudibly. Though there were times he worried about the king, he supposed worrying was useless.

 **. . .**

"Is it really that different in the Shinra Empire?" Soo-won asked Shuhei Mariko as they stared out at the rice fields. Behind him, he could hear men setting up camp and getting ready for lunch.

Mariko looked thoughtful. "Extremely different, your majesty," she answered. "As Shinra is so far north, the weather is colder, even during spring. It is only during summer that the days are hot, and even then, not as hot as this weather. Among the four seasons, winter lasts the longest. At the least, it can last for five months, and six months at the most. Autumn is fleeting, and summer and spring are short."

"It sounds like a very hostile climate," Soo-won mused, a thousand questions flitting through his mind.

"To an outsider, yes," she agreed. She suddenly smiled at him, and he was quite taken aback by it. Her smile was nostalgic and her eyes were filled with longing. "But to a person from Shinra, they would never dream of living anywhere else." She paused. "It is, how shall I put? The Shinra Empire almost seems magical. Of course, there are hardships as well, but the emperor always thinks of the welfare of the people."

"Are the Nomads a problem?" Soo-won asked. The Nomads were a barbaric race and, as their name, suggested, they had no permanent home. They lived beyond the borders of the Shinra Empire and Northern Kai. He knew that the Nomads would sometimes wage war on Northern Kai, but he was uncertain as to the relationship between the Nomads and the Shinra Empire.

"Not at all," Mariko said. "There is a great wall in Shinra, called the Great Gate. It spans the whole eastern border of the Shinra Empire, and it deters the Nomads. However, the Great Gate has become somewhat useless as of late. The Emperor aims to extend the hand of peace and friendship to the Nomads. Of course, there are some who oppose this idea, and who oppose the Emperor. But the Sairou clan is well loved throughout the Empire have always ruled."

"And now, your highness," Mariko said. "You have asked me a great deal about the Shinra Empire, but you have not asked me a thing about the princess."

Soo-won blinked. "Oh, you have a point, Mariko," he said, as though only just realizing. He could feel the eyes of Mariko's fellow guards on him, and he smiled. "But I intend to get to know her better when she makes her appearance."

Mariko stared thoughtfully at him. "Then may I ask a question from his highness?"

Joo-doh glanced towards them, frowning. "But of course," Soo-won said pleasantly.

"Why should the princess marry you, your majesty?"

"Hey!" Joo-doh snapped. From the corner of his eye, he saw princess Takiko's other guards throw their captain a look of surprise and dread. The Sky General stood and glared at the presumptuous captain. "Wasn't it the Shinra Empire that wanted this alliance? What right does a mere captain like you have to address the king in such a fashion?"

To his surprise, Mariko only smiled at him. "The princess is seventeen years old, your majesty," she said, ignoring the fuming Joo-doh as she addressed Soo-won. "For her whole life, she has lived for her country and the Sairou clan, and nothing else. She had asked me this not for herself, but for her country. What kind of king—no, what kind of man will she be aligning her beloved Shinra with?"

"I have had enough of you." Mariko and Soo-won turned to Joo-doh, who had stood from where he sat. There was no stormy expression on his face, nor a furious glint in his eyes. Instead, Joo-doh glared at the young woman with an expression like ice.

"You have not the slightest respect for our king at all!" Joo-doh snapped. The Kouka soldiers glared warily at Mariko. "You are nothing but a captain to your princess's guard, and yet here you are, with your head full or arrogance and conceit."

Joo-doh raised his weapon and glared at the captain. "Take up your weapon, Shuhei Mariko," he snapped. "I will defend my master's honor from your impertinent mouth, and when you lose, please do shut up."

"Captain," one of princess Takiko's soldiers said, standing.

Mariko held up a hand and smiled at Joo-doh. "My, General Joo-doh, I admire your devotion to your king," she said with a nod. She reached behind her and unstrapped her weapon. Soo-won stared at it. He was vividly reminded of Hak's own glaive, except that its blade was not as hefty—it was slim and curved, and gave him the impression that it was built more for speed than strength.

"Let's make it interesting, General," Mariko said, grinning as she planted her weapon on the ground. Its blade glinted in the noon sun. "I challenge you to a Shinra game of _ketto_."

"Eh?" everyone said.

One of the Shinra soldiers cleared her throat and lifted her helmet. "It's a traditional Shinra game," she began. "It's quite simple—two warriors fight within a circle, and try to push the opponent out. You are not allowed to draw blood or hurt your opponent in anyway."

"Well, General Joo-doh?" Mariko said, staring at the General with eyes filled with defiance. "Do you accept my challenge?"

Joo-doh frowned heavily. "Of course I accept," he said, taking out his dual swords. "If I win, Shuhei Mariko, you are not to utter another word of disrespect towards the king!"

"I didn't think I was disrespecting the king at all," Mariko said, blinking as she tilted her head. "But all right, I'll stop asking questions." She grinned as she pointed her weapon at the Sky General. "I will show you show Jinsoku and I take down an opponent."

Joo-doh frowned at her. "With my master's blessing, I'll defeat you, Shuhei Mariko, and—"

"General Joo-doh," Soo-won interjected.

"I was talking!" Joo-doh snapped.

Soo-won raised a hand and Joo-doh immediately fell silent. The playful look was gone from the King's eyes to be replaced a gaze of steel. Joo-doh knew that look at once. It was the same look the king wore when he allowed nothing to stand in his way, not even gods.

"It's an interesting game," Soo-won said, turning his attention to Shuhei Mariko. To her surprise, the young king drew out his sword. "I'd like to play in General Joo-doh's stead."

"Your majesty," Joo-doh began.

Soo-won cut him off, keeping his green eyes fixed on Mariko. "Shuhei Mariko, let me be your opponent."

 **. . .**

 **End of Chapter II**

 **By the way, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed this chapter! Thank you guys, you rock!**


End file.
